No Such Thing As Soulmates
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: Mokuba realizes the unspoken love Seto has for Anzu, he ran away, only to be transported five years into the future. Can he fix the damage he had inflicted on his brother, or stand idly by as it all perishes? [SetoxAnzu] [SetoxShizuka]
1. Valedictorian

**Disclaimer:** Baby I don't need to own Yu-Gi-Oh to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **No Such Thing as Soulmates**

**Summary:** Mokuba realizes the unspoken love Seto has for Anzu, he ran away, only to be transported five years into the future. Can he fix the damage he had inflicted on his brother, or stand idly by as it all perishes? SetoxAnzu SetoxShizuka

**_Author's Note_:** This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction story, just remember that flames burn.

This not yaoi/yuri/shonen-ai/shouji-ai/incest. Sorry to those who wanted them.

Chapter One

**Valedictorian**

_He was uncertain._

_So uncertain about something he was shivering with anxiety that he kept erupting in loud complaints at the traffic that passed by his limo window, as his personal driver drove towards Domino Drama and Dance Hall where he could find his answer. And like a rush of moments, he met up with the one person he could ask._

"_Anzu? What do you think about Onii-chan? Mokuba asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs as he watched her stuff her black silk ballet shoes into her navy duffel bag._

"_Hmm…why do you ask?" the sixteen year old girl replied kindly, smiling softly as she zipped her bag closed._

"_I don't know…I-I just always knew that y-you guys never really liked him…" the eleven year old kid ran his hand through his thick mass of raven locks. Mokuba sighed depressingly, "I know what everyone says about him…"_

_Anzu broke into a light chuckle, "I don't hate him, Mokie." She slung the strap over her shoulder and took a draft from her water bottle, glancing at the boy. She sighed wiping her mouth with the back of her slender hand, "Your brother…we haven associate enough with him for the longest time—well now that I think about it, I think it was half a year since Duel Monsters—that was a fun time…"_

"_But Jounouchi—"_

"_Jou is the kind of person who would dislike someone who calls him a mutt you know that," the brunette whispered, her blue eyes were glistening, starting to walk with the boy following at her trail, "Yugi is a good guy, he always tried to befriend Kaiba—but your brother wasn't really the nicest towards us…Honda would probably be on the same level as Jou but he's kind-hearted not to hate him. Ryou is too sweet to dislike anyone actually, and Otogi is nice, but I'm sure Kaiba and him are on the same quarters in company relations, I heard…Mai doesn't really know Kaiba, I guess…and Shizuka—"_

"_Why do you like him then?" Mokuba interrupted instantly, his giant aqua blue eyes gleaming with anticipation and quickly set the same pace as her._

_Anzu looked startled, blinking confusingly. "Well, I-I…think there are some good qualities hidden underneath his cold exterior he tries to put up. Everyone around us is human of course, I'm sure your brother has a kindest of hearts if you knew him really, really well…despite what everyone says behind his back. Being a sixteen year old CEO isn't that easy, he tries to provide for you like an older brother shoulder and the entire world is grateful for the things he designs and creates. He's a good guy now that you think of it, he…just never had the time of the day to express himself emotionally towards other people…"_

_She grinned at him, "Is that a good answer for you?" Mokuba laughed and nodded most eccentrically._

But it wasn't enough of an answer he could have wanted.

**IT WAS THE DAY! **

Two years had passed almost like a blink of an eye, everyone stood on the front grassy park by Domino High where they would be celebrating the graduation class of that senior year.

And everyone seemed to have a way of entering the grounds in their own specific way.

Otogi Ryuugi came to school in his robes and hat fashionably in his sleek black convertible with a pack of giggling girls who were fawning over him in his car's black leather seats. Otogi received a dozen different kisses from his female company who were touching over his shoulders and playfully curling their polished fingers into his long black ponytail. He still had that annoying dice earring strung on his earlobe.

Ryou Bakura came with his father, who was visiting from Europe, and his mother, whose brown eyes he must have inherited it from, in an extravagant horse carriage with a finely dressed coach and two white strong horses with beautiful long manes that attracted all the girls from Duke's car to fawn at them instead. Ryou flushed most incredibly when Otogi teased him to no end.

Yugi Mutou rode in a green jeep with the giant tire wheels, open door ways, and transparent plastic window covers, strapped on a pair of goggles that his Grandpa playfully made him wear when he drove him to the ceremony. Loud music blared from the CD compartment in the cool transporting contraption that a few of the graduating students walking by his parking spot were dancing a little and laughing.

Honda Hiroto came in his motorcycle dressed in his leather jacket over the elaborate royal blue robes, with his helmet over his buzz cut. He revved his silver metallic Harley to the curb and quickly stuffed his jacket into his backpack and ran to park. He checked his watch for the hundredth time that day, contemplating when his parents' old family car would come around with his tiresome younger brothers.

Anzu Mazaki came walking down the street to the small park with her smiling parents and younger sister Natsuko who was about seven years old and exclaiming how great her Big Sis was. "ANZU IS GRADUATING! SHE'S THE SMARTEST COOLEST GIRL EVER!" the little naïve girl cried parading around, wiping her small hands through her short curls of chocolate brown.

Jounouchi Katsuya was the daredevil of the bunch. He had to jump over a few fences, both wood and metal gates, and tearing a giant hole in his jeans, leaped over a bunch of leafy bushes, and climb over what seemed like a dozen little plastic slides in the children's playground, and ran and hobbling simultaneously while trying to put on his robes and cram his velvet hat over his messy blond hair. He ran quickly like he was racing to meet up in the straight alphabetically lines of his giggling classmates who saw him running like a crazy man, half yelping half cussing.

His friends laughed softly to themselves when Jounouchi settled himself in the line under the pressure of the principal's irritated impatient glare. Mai, who sat amongst the audience, groaned and shook her magnificent head of blond tresses side to side in embarrassment and indignity.

And last but not least was Seto Kaiba who came in his longest fanciest limousine of polished black in his robes with his speech in his right hand. He came out when his driver opened the door, with his brother who was dressed neatly in a white suit and blue bow tie. Mokuba grinned most proudly up at the faraway gaze of his brother's as he stood like he standing above all else.

Not only was it the last day of school, but it was also an important day when _the_ Seto Kaiba would be the valedictorian. No one would doubt he wasn't going to make to the top of his class, but the fact he actually continued through with high school, no matter if it were the umpteenth time he angrily growled he would just be better without the virtually challenged teachers and his fellow brain dead classmates.

_But _he had a reputation to uphold.

He looked extremely handsome (and extremely _tall_) in his royal blue robes and his matching graduating velvet hat, with the long woven gold tassel hanging on the side, placed perfectly on the crown of his head. The long brown bangs hung in front of his stony sapphire eyes made him exotic yet professional, with his never-smiling tan face concealing the pressed soft fleshes that made him look like a walking statue.

A _very_ gorgeous walking statue.

He was towering above all his fellow graduates, at least a head taller than everyone else. Only Tristan Taylor was able to match the width of his shoulders (who had long since joined the sports teams with Jounouchi Katsuya).

A few unnamed girls in his graduating class were hushed and mesmerized at how good-looking Seto was as he walked pass them and into his line. The music started, violins, flutes, and the old librarian played the piano quite beautifully as the entire square of the park was covered with streamers, balloons, school flags and colors, multiple snaps of camera, and the sound of sniffing weepy mothers and grinning proud fathers. Photographers and reporters surround outside the area with their own cameras, cam quarters, notepads, and microphones. They wanted to make this the best day for the most famous and eligible teenager in the world.

Mokuba frowned a little knowing when Seto walked up to the stage to receive his diploma, that not many people had clapped for him for the reason that they didn't know him very well, didn't like him, or…didn't know him very well…or didn't like him…

"WOO! KAIBA!" Little Yugi clapped his hands.

"YA GO MONEY-BAGS!" Jounouchi and Honda whooped. Ryou whistled through his fingers.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Anzu cried with her hands cupping around her mouth.

But the little boy was smiling again when Yugi's group was applauding and whistling when Seto's name was called. Mokuba saw that his skeptical analytical blue eyes drifted and scanned at them and his little brother. Seto didn't move his mouth to smile or to frown, he lowered his eyes and accepted his scroll of parchment tied in a dark blue bow with a soft polite murmur of _thanks_.

At last it was for his older brother's valedictorian speech.

Seto Kaiba stood above in the podium, with his clean white sheet of the typed speech that he just wrote up in one hour without giving a damn about what meant most to him in Domino High or whatever amateur crap was expected... Actually now that the CEO puts some thought into it, he had no idea _what_ he wrote.

Mokuba watched how his eyes kept falling in focus for a short moment at Yugi's group, before starting with the thank you's for the school faculty and the student body for taking the time for the decorating the park.

"…_the time here in Domino High_…" the little boy could have sworn half of the people in the audience and the graduates were waiting for the cursing of their lifetime. He could have affirmed his brother's eyes lay longer at the same exact place where he kept shooting glances at.

Seto took a breath, closing his eyes for a split second and opening them up again. "…_was impeccable_…"

**WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY** defines _impeccable_ – adj. having no flaws, flawless; perfect; incapable of having any wrongs or sins.

The audience were hushed, surprised that _Seto Kaiba_ ACTUALLY said something NICE! ABOUT THE _SCHOOL_ DAMMIT! HOLY HELL HAS FROZEN OVER PEOPLE!

Mokuba glanced behind him for reassurance from his fellow friends only to see Jounouchi and Honda's dropped jaws, Yugi's purple eyes wide open, Ryou was running a hand over his snow white hair, and _Anzu_…

…she didn't seem any different…

She was just sitting there with her hands folded, her soft smiling face was unfazed, her blue eyes staring and looking only at Seto—

As so were Seto's…

Mokuba could have bet that his bow tie was spinning and pigs were flying over his head. He wanted to scream really, really, really, really, really loudly! IT WAS SO UNPREDICTABLE!

And looking around the large crowd, it seemed that only he knew…

**Take note:** _Thirteen year old younger brothers are very intuitive._

After the graduation ceremony had ended quite pleasantly, everyone was running around. Girls burst into tears and hugging the living hell out of their friends. High school sweethearts kissed each other passionately in front of cameras. Boys were joshing each other and trying to see how far they can throw their velvet hats into the garbage can that was five yards away from them, family members patted the backs of the children, who were now all young adults, cars pulled away, the freedom walkers chased each other in their blue robes, and Mokuba waited patiently by the swing set next to a large beech tree.

"Come on Anzu! We're going to go to the Kame Game Shop!"

"Just go without me guys!"

"Suit yourself!"

He could see far away from him, was the famous group in Domino High that consisted of almost all boys except for the attractive girl with cropped brown hair and bright blue eyes running to catch up with someone tall and towering.

"Kaiba! Wait!"

Seto stopped walking and turned around, glancing at her with light eyes. A sort of stare that he never offered to anyone else on the exception of his little brother. There Mokuba jumped off his swing seat immediately when the boy and girl stood close underneath the beech tree. He hid behind some tall bushes, so secluded that they wouldn't be able to see him.

Anzu broke into a huge happy smile, "That was a very marvelous speech, Kaiba, you shouldn't have walked away almost so instantly…" she chuckled, closing her eyes for a moment that she could not have caught a hint of a handsome smile Seto gave her.

Mokuba's eyes bulged into the sizes of saucers. _What's going on…?_

His cerulean eyes looked at the girl warily, with a sort of emotion—_emotions_ he couldn't define. Admiration. Possessiveness. Want. Need. Guilt. And something else he'd thought he seen before. His stony gaze looked into her own set of pure blue orbs, into her _soul_…of all things Mokuba had never seen in his big brother's eyes.

"Don't…you have to go…?" Seto asked tiredly, of course he stayed up all night furiously typing on his damn laptop for some work that needed to be done.

"Not yet," Anzu smiled, brushing a few strands over her ear, "I wanted to congratulate you, that's all!"

He nodded apprehensively.

The girl was so persistent, "I was wondering if you like to come with me to the shop? You hang out before the big break…and bring Mokuba if you want. All we're going to be doing is watch a couple of rented movies, maybe get bloated after eating so much junk food…" she hinted into a suggestion.

The breeze softly blew their short tresses. Like the most regret Mokuba had ever seen in his face that no one could ever see, Seto shook his head after a long silent moment, "I cannot, unfortunately…" he said sincerely in a grave tone. No sarcastic comment, no cold gesture to push her away like everyone else he had done to.

"Oh…" Anzu murmured disappointedly, "Well I hope you could still—"

"I might not…" Seto whispered, interrupting her tersely.

Anzu's beautiful blue eyes crowned into trembling half-lidded crescents. She walked up to him with careful movements, her feet trend towards him like a real ballerina, she engulf her arms around his middle, her forehead pressing so closely under his collar bones.

"_Congratulations…Seto_…" Anzu murmured in his royal blue robe. She said it. She said his name. Not only just his name. His first name.

_A hug…she gave it so willingly to him…_Seto hesitantly tried to hug her or touch her, but he couldn't seem to move. He breathed in her lovely scent, treasured her warmth, savoring this unwanted moment as long as possible. When Anzu took his frozen state and stoic face as rejection to her kindness, she released him with a tear rolling down her smooth cheek.

The young woman smiled sadly, "You really don't be with us, huh…?"

Seto didn't say anything. Mute. Deaf. But not yet blind as he looked upon her face, his sight covering more than her body, further than the visible flesh, from the neck to her chest, into her heart, into her blood, into her life…something so rare and so complex Mokuba had a hard time seeing it all. His intense gaze wrapped around her like a security blanket that covered her completely, keeping her warm…safe…

"At least…I hope…I-I can see you later on in my life, I guess…" the girl said for that last time, turning away with soft steps away from him.

Seto's eyes lowered as he still looked at her form moving away and away from him. The back of her head was all that was the simple sample of what two eyes were concealed in front. She walked so gracefully, her shoulders hunched with sadness that she would no sooner forget and dive herself in the happiness she deserved. His instruments of sight closed tightly, squeezing out all unfailing emotion, and he turned around too, walking to the limousine parked, waiting for him.

He spotted Mokuba who had accidentally walked out of the bushes one second too late, Seto then knew. He knew.

"Mokuba," Seto said indifferently. His little brother was shaking nervously.

"B-Big B-Brother…I-I—"

"It's okay…" Seto whispered, his eyes looked at him lightly, "It's alright…"

The boy with messy black hair lowered his head with sadness.

"Let's…go home…shall we?" The oldest Kaiba muttered, holding out his hand.

Mokuba took his hand into his.

**To be continued…**

_Okay I can't exactly write down what happens next, but you'll know. _


	2. Independent Dignity

**Disclaimer:** Baby I don't need to own Yu-Gi-Oh to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **No Such Thing As Soulmates**

**Summary:** Mokuba realizes the unspoken love Seto has for Anzu, he ran away, only to be transported five years into the future. Can he fix the damage he had inflicted on his brother, or stand idly by as it all perishes? SetoxAnzu SetoxShizuka

**_AN_:** You'll have to read into this chapter to understand the plot…

Chapter Two

**Independent Dignity**

The limo ride home was a silent one.

Mokuba would always seem to have never been able to shut up, perking up a million questions for his brother to answer or blab about today's events through stuffed mouthfuls of take-out hamburgers. Seto Kaiba would nod along, spoke when necessarily. Of course he was always in good state ever since the Duel Monsters Extravaganza, it felt like the little boy had the same big brother he once had back in the orphanage.

Seto sat down unmoving, looking out of the window with glazed focused eyes at every passing tree and people who walked in the streets dressed in their polo shirts and shorts in this nice sunny weather. His fingers rotated the circular rim of his hat, feeling the soft rub of blue velvet with his rough thumb pads. Regret and sadness was written like graffiti on his angel-carved face.

His brother knew he was replaying the park scene over and over again, remembering the last words the girl with beautiful azure eyes had said to him. Her lips moving, her warmth emitting, her breath coming out in and out rhythmically with her soft tresses dancing in the light playful wind, the kind of playfulness Kaiba had never accepted on his part.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, reminding him that he was _human_ for that few seconds that felt like a longtime of contentment and comfort. Seto smelled her chamomile apple scent, sweet and crisp like her. Seeing her leave only made him even lonelier.

Happiness runs in her blood as loneliness and hurt pumps through his ink-stained veins.

For once, Seto didn't seem want to open up his laptop and check the Kaiba Corp. stock markets twice like every other day. He didn't seem to want to yell at his imbecile employees about the company and laboratory researches he wanted done at every precious second, he wasn't mumbling out mathematical equations in head to rotate more perfect completions into his ingenious creations. Hell he wasn't even firing people, which claimed to be his favorite pastime!

He was thinking. He was thinking so hard, he was so kept to himself, and he knew _she_ made him into _this_—this machine that propelled on his own and sucked the marrow out of his strong bones, creating Seto Kaiba into this _weakling_...

His narrow sharp blue eyes were so distant, Mokuba wondered if he knew his younger brother sat next to him.

_Was it always Anzu Mazaki? _Mokuba asked himself, looking at Seto's stony form.

He loved his big brother because…because he knew his big brother would always be there for him, to turn all of his attention to him, to give him the things he desired…to be the only one Seto cared about…

Now…now since the thirteen year old boy was old enough to think about girls, about relationships, about love and sex—Seto must have thought about it too.

_Would Anzu be the girl you want? _The raven-haired boy assumed disbelievingly.

He felt something so intense twirling within him, turning and twisting his stomach, his heart into painful knots, like nothing would get in the way of his big brother and him. Their sibling bond was too important to be messed up just because of _some_ girl. For that he started to dislike Anzu, to forget her kindness, to forget her friendship…it was as if she were a stranger to him amongst the crowd in the downtown streets he would see and forget in an instant.

He began to hate her for being that special person in Seto's heart, replacing his rightful place. Even though that chick knew nothing about him—it made him sick just thinking of them kissing, blushing, smiling, together forever—it was sick!

_Am I jealous…?_ Mokuba thought frightfully. Jealousy.

He was jealous.

This feeling, this emotion was so deep and intense that it left a scar on his heart that could never be erased or vanish. For the first time in his life, he thought murderous thoughts, he murmured deadly murmurs, and he spoke terrible things. His mind was warped with crazy antics of Anzu, hating her, wanting her to leave, want her to GET OUT OF SETO'S LIFE!

He glared at his old brother. Looking at him made him feel angry. What was so special about her? What had changed you into some love-sick idiot, into a person you always seemed to think was weak and pathetic—yet—YET you want to be that _person!_

_How can you!_ The boy gritted his teeth. He didn't say anything. Not yet.

When he went to his room, he looked at the half torn photo in his locket that concealed the picture of Seto Kaiba in his younger childhood days when they were in the orphanage. His eyes were rounder, bright and held such wisdom, his face was handsome and older-looking. His mouth was thin, unmoving, unsmiling, same old Seto. The boy Mokuba loved and cherished—

But now this puppy boy romantic-lunatic was now sitting in the same leather chair in his brother's office, dictating the good mankind works of the Kaiba Corp. with his contaminated fingers punching the key buttons on his brother's laptop, stranger's eyes staring in his brother's computer screen, drinking his brother's coffee from his brother's favorite mug that Mokuba had painted for him on his birthday, his brother's mind had been taken over by some lovesick fool who had polluted his head with silly love stories, marriage plans, Anzu, Anzu Mazaki, Anzu, ANZU, ANZU, ANZU, _ANZU!_ _ANZU!_ _ANZU!_ **ANZU MAZAKI!**

_It was always her wasn't it? From Duel Monsters to Battle City to everything, isn't that right? _Mokuba thought angrily, rage and jealousy was all he could feel now. _What happened to the promise you made? Was it nothing? Was it all a lie?_

Giant bitter tears rolled down the little boy's cheek, his entire body was shaking with evil thoughts, evil suggestions, and such evil ideas _they were_…he imagined Seto to be the same person he was three years ago: lonely, disfigured personality, mean, cold-hearted, secretive, and had only treasured one thing…_Mokuba_…

"Mokuba," the thirteen-year-old snapped out of his insane reverie, looking up to see Seto in the doorway.

"Big Brother!" he said eccentrically, standing up almost immediately from his desk chair.

Seto nodded, his eyes focused on him, and only him. "I need to talk to you, Mokuba. About something…_important_…"

"Of course! Anything!" Mokuba ran to his bed and sat down, waiting for Seto sit next to him, "So? Um…what do you need?"

The little boy loved all these private talks he had with his Big Bro. This was the time of the day when Seto Kaiba was normal, but only in front of him. His fingers clutched the sheets impatiently, his giant blue eyes wide and waiting. His mind and ears waiting for the new subject they would starting today, his mouth was parted to breathe in the air he greedily took as he waited and waited for him to start.

"It…comes to a time, when young men…like yourself and I," Seto smiled lightly down on his little brother. Mokuba grinned, he liked to be recognized as an adult especially by his brother. It makes his measly thirteen years of experience to be more important and renowned.

"Would wonder about certain things that comes to mind, let's say…influences from their teachers or television shows, I guess," Mokuba raised a brow in question.

"You begin…you begin to…want to know what it feels…to be truly human…" Seto whispered, his big hand grasped his little brother's, engulfing it and warming up his smaller fingers and palm. "…to be human, is to have certain emotions…it's not selective…it seems that everyone knows how it feels like…but to a few, maybe a small few…these particular emotions are rather eerie and uncomfortable, it would take a much longer time for us all to adapt to it…"

He saw it. He saw it again, in front of his eyes, so close. So close to see his brother looking so distant yet again, like he's hiding something. Like he didn't want Mokuba to know something—_what is wrong with him!_

"But once that small percentage of people have now seen and felt these emotions, it becomes stronger in bond and they feel these _gifts_ are not being taken for granted…these emotions, Mokuba, are the emotions and the way we feel that makes us truly human, I—"

"Whoa, whoa, Big Bro! You're kind of stepping off the line here," Mokuba grinned nervously, seeing that his brother was squeezing his hand rather harder than before and his poor lamp on his desk top who explode if Seto kept staring at it with his maximum intensity at the lingering light in the dim white room. "Can you explain a little more…_not you_…?" the raven-haired boy offered as a joke ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach, Seto's mouth tightened and his eyes tensed.

His brother released his hand and sighed tiredly, "I understand…I believe I should not bother with this kind of talk, maybe we shall wait a little longer?"

"No!" the younger Kaiba shook his hands in front of him, laughing fretfully, "I mean, come on! Continue—"

"Don't bother. You might not understand this now…" Seto whispered, getting up from the soft sheeted bed. "When you're older, when I'm wiser…I might be able to tell you…"

"Yeah," Mokuba nodded, smiling his biggest.

"I'll…go order some take-out, meet me downstairs for dinner in thirty minutes," Seto walked out of his room in a sort of jumpy yet forced calm movement trending across the carpeted floors.

Once Seto left, Mokuba burst into what felt like the scorching sun itself within his veins and pumping this acidic substance that drove him crazy, making him see only the dark color of death-lovely red. He wasn't naïve. He wasn't too young or was in the age to not understand—Hell! He's thirteen years old! A teenager! Just like Seto!

Despite the age difference, he wasn't stupid! He wasn't unprepared for this sort of speech! Damn it he has _dignity!_

He goes through the rookie time of puberty, the hit of growth of hair in places the sun don't shine, his voice becomes deeper, his height increases as so his intelligence. The kind of intelligence that got him into thinking these things.

That made him independent! That made him _him! _

Mokuba knew exactly where Seto was getting at. It wasn't hard not to, even with the terrible language barriers he tried to put up so pathetically! He knew Seto needed a reason to talk to him today, about what happened in the fucking park—God his big brother had changed too much!

_It was about Anzu!_ Always, always about Anzu!_ Curse thy awful day damnation!_ It made him want to throw up knowing how stupid this day was! How stupid his big brother was! How his affections for Anzu were excruciatingly imprudent!

She's taking over his life…slowly…slowly…she'll replace me…Seto will forget me…everything will diminish, everything will turn to piles of dust that would soon blow and scatter around…

No one will remember me…_Mokuba_…even if the wind were to carry my name, it would be mute towards Seto…

"_I want to do something…I need to do something…_" the little boy started to talk in circles, his eyes were bulging and wide. His palms were sweaty, his eyes were dilated, his ruffled up raven hair were dull, his skin was pale white and he wasn't the same kid he was hours ago.

He was losing his place in Seto's heart…it doesn't matter whether or not he was jealous, enraged…it was the fact that there was going to be a girl that Seto would soon love, who would in turn fall in love with him…the two will have children…they will find another house, they will start a family…Mokuba…

…h-he will be left in the shadows…

He had no intention of doing this dumb stunt ever since he could remember. No matter how fast it went, or how deep in thinking he was not to even notice what he had done. The little boy had taken the liberty to pack some clothes and underwear into a small green backpack, slung it on his back, and climbed out of his bedroom window. And only leaving a small scribbled letter on his nightstand.

_He was running away…_

He slowly descended down the water pipes, his manmade ladder, and jumped into the crown of the giant leafy green tree. Mokuba hid his face from any invading sharp branches that could have scratched his features undesirably. He landed safely, covered in leaves, on the top of the trunk and quickly climbed the tree to the grassy fields.

He may be just a thirteen year old kid, but he knew all the weak spots in security system around his mansion.

Mokuba walked under some more smaller trees, ducking in between a few short thick bushes. Considering his size, he was able to get through the natural barrier without getting his clothes or his backpack straps caught in any annoying twigs with those spindly claws.

He had only reached his hand to the metal gate, clasping the cool metal bar. He pulled himself up and stuck his foot in the opening, big enough for him to squeeze through. Mokuba grinned, in disregard of his big brother, of Anzu, of the life he left and the new life he was embarking on—

"**Ow!**" he felt his pale forehead hit one of the strong bars, knocking him down to the ground. A sharp punch had landed on the back of his head and hastily moved him to injure in several areas, falling and meshing his raven locks with the emerald hue of wet grass.

Mokuba felt his mind spinning, he could see stars using his head like a hula-hoop. This had to be some insane joke.

He looked up, to see more than just the clear sky with the glowing orb of the sun and the floating fluffy white clouds. He saw the exotic eyes of pupil-less indigo and skin of dark tan quality. Upon the stranger's head was large neatly folded white turban, pierced on the earlobes of heavy gold ringlets. Mokuba twisted around and saw in front of him was a tall young man in full dress of silken white scarves and eggshell yellow robes.

Around his neck was of an ancient Egyptian sign, like a giant golden key of some sort.

Mokuba frowned upon this man, not afraid of the unknown danger. "Why did you do that for!" he growled, rubbing his bruises.

The turban-wearing man was stoic, the gaze punctured on the little boy, "Are you not the Priest's younger kin?"

"Huh?" Mokuba asked confusingly.

"Why are you running away?" the man asked again, fingering his glowing key, "Are you afraid? Are you angry? Of all things, are you feeling jealous, little boy?"

His eyes flared, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT LITTLE!" the youngest Kaiba exclaimed.

"Do you wish to know what it would to be like if your older kin were to have taken a different path…the one he desire? Is it this maiden known as Anzu, the one who has been agitating you and your kin? Tell me little boy, tell me…" His words coming out of his mouth were dripping like honey.

His sapphire eyes were mesmerized. Mokuba tried to blink away the temptation to fall into this man's spells though all he was doing was taking off his necklace that held the giant key from around his slender tan neck.

"Do you wish to know…? Do you wish to understand the Priest…? Do you feel jealous?" the man whispered slowly, descending to his level, pointing the end of the key on Mokuba's dark bangs.

"You want to know…you want to know…" With murmurs of ancient words, Shadi fiercely pushed the key into Mokuba's forehead.

With a soft cry, the little boy was warped into the zone of _no return_.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry to those who didn't appreciate what I did to Mokuba's personality. He was broody and raging, it's the way how I want him feel now that he's older. _


	3. Law and Order

**Disclaimer:** Sugar, I don't need to own Yu-Gi-Oh to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **No Such Thing As Soulmates**

**Summary:** Mokuba realizes the unspoken love Seto has for Anzu, he ran away, only to be transported five years into the future. Can he fix the damage he had inflicted on his brother, or stand idly by as it all perishes? (SetoxAnzu) (SetoxShizuka)

**_AN_:** Prepare to be surprised…

Chapter Three

**Law and Order**

All he could remember was a warp of bright lights and strong force that pulled him round and round to a small circular black hole, his voice was coarse and dry, he could not speak or scream when his entire body was ached tremendous pain and his head pounding. His big sapphire eyes were hurting from the channels of colors through his sick whirlpool. It felt like he was stretching, his clothes became two sizes too small, his shoes were tearing that it slipped off and disappeared elsewhere, and his toes made a scratched hole within the wool lining of his cotton socks. He gritted his teeth, when he began to expand in a matter of seconds, his hair whirled and flown around his face and upper abdomen like an enchanted hallo. Somehow longer, softer like fine silk of midnight black.

And in a time length of a giant bad sneeze he throw almost violently on the cement ground, tumbling ungracefully that his elbows got skinned against the bits of sharp gravel. He yelped in pain and instantly got off the ground because the thick heat that emitted from the dried black tar on top of a…_street?_

Mokuba felt dizzier, and his unfocused eyes turn to one side to another, making sure this wasn't some dream—or a nightmare that copied off a bad mediocre sci-fi movie. Vehicles in all sorts of styles and colors passed by him nonstop, faster than the record of how long he could think at that moment. The sun smoldered angrily against the street road and caused an instant burn under one of his feet that outstretched his socks.

He grabbed the side of his head and shook it, kicking his brain into function.

"Ugh…where am I…?"

His eyes bulged to the sizes of porcelain china saucers. Mokuba gripped his right hand over his throat frightfully.

_Did his voice sound a lot deeper than usual! _Or was it his—

Yes! YES! Damnation! _His clothes!_ Shrunk to the size of baby booties, unfitted for his _body_—

HIS BODY! Now that he looked at his feet, he recognized that his view from up ahead was farther than it was a few minutes ago! He was very, very tall! _What happened to him!_

That man…that MAN! THAT TURBAN-WEARING MAN SHOVED A STUPID KEY INTO HIS FOREHEAD AND MADE HIM GO _WOO_ AND MORE _WOO!_ Like a lunatic, he danced a crazy stomping dance around where he was standing, getting a few people from within their cars to look out and stare with bewilder at this wild-haired kid.

He hobbled on his bare feet and fell down on the burning tar, yelping in shock and ran to where a single tree grew next the long metal bar. Small and dead-looking, in resemblance of an ancient mourning man, it was still able to provide enough shade to cool down his feet.

_What was with this heat?_

He threw up his arms in frustration only let them collide behind against a humongous metal plate. Mokuba cursed words that not a lot of little boys were allowed to say at home in expectation of getting bonked on the head by angry mothers. He twisted around to see the huge billboard sign behind the old man tree.

**WELCOME GUESTS! YOU'RE IN DOMINO CITY! **_Home of the Duel Monsters!_

It showed a rusty blown-up picture of painted skyscrapers, Duel Monster cards, Seto Kaiba, smiling people, cartoons—_wait_, wait a minute there sonny!

SETO KAIBA!

It was his Big Brother! Painted in perfection (Despite the rust marks and scratches) of the towering oh-powerful Seto Kaiba! Of course! Of course! He was still at home at least! He whooped and ran skipping barefooted down the sidewalk, avoiding all the frightened pedestrians that went by his way.

He was able to walk another inch until he was deliberately stopped.

"FREEZE _PUNK!_" someone growled behind him, sending shivers down his back.

Mokuba was rock-hard frozen. He was shaking so badly, he looked like he was about to explode into smithereens.

"This is an officer," the voice heated, "Turn around and face me, dirt bag! And don't bother to try any tricks, either…"

He uneasily turned his face around to be face-to-gun with a police officer with a loaded firearm. He whimpered and his black bangs was dripping sweat. Flaring icy eyes stared into his sapphire ones. The lone officer quickly unhooked a pair of metal handcuffs and expertly trapped his wrists in uncomfortable lockets. When Mokuba got a good look at him, he had fair skin and his hair was hidden underneath his hat, with a snarling face the shorter skinner man reminded him of angry weasel.

"Hiroto, get your ass over here!" the officer barked, his voice was older than how young he looked.

Only to Mokuba, his voice sounded a tad feminine.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A much taller cop struggled out of his seatbelt and fell out of the police car.

Mokuba and the first cop sweat-dropped.

"Stop dilly-dallying!" the cop scolded at Officer Honda, "I don't want to resort into becoming a meter maid!"

"Gah! Blame the damn heat!" Hiroto growled, dusting off his blue uniform and looking at Mokuba.

"What's your identification, boy?"

Mokuba Kaiba looked up to see from underneath the blue and black-rimmed hat to see a pair of easy dark eyes and a very bad buzz cut that was gelled into an straight pointy angular shape. He was tall compared to the two; now that the little boy had a better look the first cop was shorter than both him and Hiroto—

Wait…HIROTO! HONDA HIROTO? THAT TAGALONG MALE CHEERLEADER BACK AGO? He snapped up to see a futuristic man figure with big muscles and all male, the kid liked to admit that Honda looked nicer with a beard and gold tee that encircled around his quirky mouth.

"**HONDA?**" Mokuba accidentally snapped disbelievingly. The two cops were taken by the sudden outburst.

"How do you know my name?" Hiroto asked suspiciously, narrowing his dark eyes at him.

"Uh…'nametag'," the first thoughtful word came out of his mouth. The shorter cop glared at him.

"_Are you on drugs?_" he asked him crudely.

"**WHAT YEAR IS IT?**" the raven-haired boy cried, ignoring the officer's interrogation.

"It's 2010, where were you?" Honda Hiroto laughed lightly, his partner rolled his eyes.

Saliva and snot was caught into the throat of Mokuba's frozen exterior. His face gave off the look of a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide and his body locked.

_Five years…five years…_

That TURBAN-MAN MUST HAVE SENT HIM TO FUTURE! Now that Mokuba had all the time to recalculate. If it had been five years, that means he was thirteen in 2005 and now since it was Year 2010, and thirteen plus five equals—

"_Holy macaroni I'm eighteen!_" Mokuba blurted out, choking on his spit. Honda looked at this young man with curiosity in his dark eyes, grinning in a good-natured way.

This was a funny guy.

The shorter cop looked quite pissed off, giving off mean irritated exhales at both his clumsy idiotic fool of a partner to this lunatic who grown a dog on top of his head. Of course taking too many things much more seriously than others, the cop needed to find out more about this crackpot.

"Let's take him to the department for more investigation," the cop muttered, grabbing roughly on Mokuba's shoulder and shoving him towards the car, "I'm sick of these car fumes—"

"That's funny I don't smell anything!" Hiroto exclaimed, glancing at Mokuba and thought he had seen him somewhere before

"I meant **you**," the other officer snapped bitterly. When his back was turned, Honda started to prance around and mimic the man's ass-kissing ways with beak-like hand gestures, grotesque facial jokes, and making his behind wag like a lapdog.

"_I saw that_," his partner muttered loudly without turning around for Honda to stop and laugh nervously.

The ride was none too pleasant when Honda took the driver's seat, who just had actually disobeyed all traffic laws and sped up with the window open where he could stick his head out like a dog all the way from there to the station. When he came upon a red light, he turned his happy face around and looked at Mokuba with a quirked smile.

"You got a name, kid?" he asked, grinning. The driver rolled his eyes as he spoke into the transmitting car radio, and scribbling in his notepad with an obviously ignorant aura.

"The name's—"

Then it stunned him. Why didn't Cop Honda recognize him? Didn't they see each other more than one occasion, maybe five years ago? He should have identified him by now! Wasn't he Mokuba Kaiba! The second richest kid in the world after his brother SETO KAIBA!

But something stirred in his stomach, he needed to know what's going on. He tried to dart his eyes everywhere in the streets, seeing certain street names on street posts.

"Teruki, sir, Orino Teruki," it was the name of a boy in his class who looked a lot like him, but moved away from town, probably somewhere off in Tokyo or something.

"Orino, eh?" Honda chuckled, "Alright then."

The drive to the station was far from pleasant when Honda's partner kept switching the radio to horribly boring classical music, his taste in music was mind-numbingly like a woman's. The bullet vest he wore probably weighted more than his small form, the chunk of soft brown hair poked from the closely worn navy hat. His gloved hand was small, as the cop spoke more code words he'd probably memorized off the book, and the fingers underneath the thick covering of the glove he wore were slender. The small vision of the back of his neck revealed fair tan skin. Mokuba looked closely at the back of his head with brows rose to his black bangs. He decided to conclude that he was very feminine.

When they reached Main Street, Down Town, Mokuba was astounded by the changes made around the area. The cleans were a lot cleaner, buildings were taller, people were wearing a lot differently than before, street performers were treated with respect for their talents instead of being ignored as traveling beggars, and regular billboards that were plastered on building rooftops were torn down and made with several three dozen electronic advertisements that were made with vocal surround sound, flashy colors, and actors that moved constantly in each screen.

Several of them revealed the Kaiba Corp., with a high profile picture of Seto Kaiba in his new clothing style which still consist him wearing a flowing gravity-defying trench coat, but made of fine black and silver silk with a high collar, with white leather pants and black buttoned under-blouse. His hair was very much the same. His russet brown hair was still trimmed short, with longer bangs that hung in front of his unmoving icy blue eyes. Girls gossiped as they passed by his billboard, blushing and proclaiming him as their future boyfriend and ran off giggling with their friends and shopping bags.

Mokuba sighed deeply to himself, as he tried to keep calm form exploding with relief. He was just so very happy that Kaiba hadn't changed at all these five years. But what about everyone else?

When the police car came to a red light, it stopped parallel to a giant tall blinking billboard, and several giant buildings. When it switched from Kaiba Corp. products and wares, it switched onto a shampoo commercial. Soothing voices and clear bright colors of orange and pink showed up with fading arrangements of tropical fruits and a waterfall with pouring clear water, then the camera to a set of Hollywood rocks where the shampoo bottle stood lone with a beautiful young woman standing over it.

It was as if Mokuba felt his heart plunge itself into his throat, stopping his breathing immediately.

The woman was very beautiful with long strawberry blond hair that curled and flowed with shiny texture as she turned her pretty face and beautiful smiles. Her teeth were white and straight, her cheeks were soft and smooth, and her brown eyes were livid and round with sparkly light. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, and he was shocked to have ever seen one at all. He watched her head turn letting many red strands fall over her nimble shoulders and face, curling around her high forehead as she wore a lovely light creamy yellow dress as her slender foot dipped itself in a pool made by the waterfall.

She winked deviously with a cheeky smile, and brought the shampoo close to her attractive face, "If you use this product, your hair would be beautiful and healthy, just like mine!" She patted her hair, and looked affectionately at the bottle, "I use this shampoo all the time and I feel beautiful all day long!" And with a crystal laugh, she dove herself into the clear pool meshing her long mermaid-like form in the water with bubbles seeping around her ever lovely hair.

"Typical," the shorter cop snorted, when he turned off the radio, "They always do that to her. I mean, I already saw several other shampoo commercials with her face on it claiming the same damn thing!"

"I know, you keep saying that," Honda shook his head, moving the car when the light turned green, "We all know you used to want to be in her shoes."

"…it was a long time ago, Honda," he whispered, "It's just law and order for me, now."

Honda nodded sadly, looking at the rearview mirror at 'Orino', "Hey, isn't she a pretty face…?"

"W-Who is she? She's very beautiful…" Mokuba cooed, turning his head and his eye attached to the billboard that was disappearing when the car moved further away. He didn't notice the shorter cop's shoulders hunch and twitch, making himself busy while writing more notes in his pad.

"Ha!" Honda was indeed surprised, "I thought you knew! I mean, everyone knows her name! She dubbed 'the most beautiful woman in the world', how could you not know her name? Don't you have wet dreams about her?"

The other officer choked on his own spit, Mokuba raised his brow, "What are 'wet dreams'?"

The two cops glanced at him weirdly, "Never mind."

"So, who is she? She must obviously have a name," Mokuba whispered, quietly.

"Err, oh right, her name is Shizuka Katsuya," Honda said nonchalantly, coming into another abrupt stop.

"SHIZUKA?" he cried in utter shock, "SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD?"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BOY!" The nameless cop shoved his hand on top of his raven hair, very hard with anger.

"She's the…most…beautiful woman…in the world?" Mokuba whispered, his blue eyes wide.

The cop stared at him with disgust, "Yes, how many times does that comment have to be repeated?"

"I'm sorry…but _Shizuka_…" he thought back of the girl, three years his senior, with red hair and an older blond brother, "…wow, she's _pretty_…" a slight blush resurfaced on his face.

Honda looked at the rearview mirror suspiciously, "How do you know Shizuka?"

"Uh…" his mouth worked out something, "…I knew her since middle school, but we lost 'contact' with each other for about five years." Not a lie, folks.

"Oh, well, I thought everyone knew who she was," Honda shrugged carelessly, "Since, you know, she's engaged to Seto Kaiba—"

"WHAT!" Mokuba cried, slamming his cuffed hands on his knees, bending his head close to the two cops, "_ENGAGED?_ WHEN? HOW? _ENGAGED_ TO **SETO KAIBA**? HE'S GETTING _MARRIED_? TO _SHIZUKA_ NO LESS? A _KATSUYA_?"

When he mentioned the name, 'Katsuya', Honda chuckled, "Well, you must have known about the rivalry Kaiba had with her older brother," he whistled, "Not very pretty, I mean when he started going out with Shizuka two years ago, Jounouchi was off his rocker. I mean he was already pissed that Kaiba was taking out his anger on one of his best friends, but then taking his little sister away just like that—" he snapped his fingers, "—it was not a day in the park, unless the park was on wildfire or something. Seto Kaiba had promised her everything, fame, money, a mansion, everything you see around Domino and the world. And it was always a dream to Shizuka to become a model or an actress, though I always thought her acting was a bit rusty. But she did have the looks. And I'm not saying she is selfish or anything, but Shizuka did love the man and I still don't see it."

The shorter cop shifted in his seat. Mokuba was practically wide-eyed.

"But Jounouchi kept forcing his sis to stay in one place, but being persistent and extremely naïve," Honda shook his head shamefully, "Shizuka was all but going to obey her older brother—mind you, this was the guy who fought for her eye surgery and been with her thick and thin, man, thick and thin—so she roped herself with her loving affections, 'so called', and jumped into Seto Kaiba's arms. And that was possibly the last her bro had ever seen of her."

"Oh my goodness," Mokuba whispered, then his eyes blinked in slight confusion, "At first when you mentioned Seto Kaiba taking out his anger on one of Jounouchi Katsuya's best friends, what do you mean by that?"

"You don't know?" Honda asked, more surprised, "Uh, well…" he looked hesitantly at his partner.

The shorter cop blinked his eyes and glanced at him, nodding, "I don't mind."

"Okay…then, sure," the brunette man adjusted his voice, and looked up at the rearview mirror, meeting his eyes with Mokuba's wide sapphire eyes, "Seto Kaiba is probably the last Kaiba left."

"Huh…? What do you mean by that? What about me—Mokuba, M-Mokuba Kaiba?" he coughed, grinning nervously.

"Wow, it was like five years when something happened to that tyke," Honda shook his head shamefully, not noticing his stutter, "He must have run away or something, and like an hour later when Seto went to check on him, he wasn't in his bedroom or the mansion or anywhere in the Domino City. The FBI had investigated for days, months, and for several years, they had concluded that Mokuba had passed on or something. Newspapers went wild, reporters had been banging on the Kaiba House for days for fragments of news and updates. But no one could have loved Mokuba more than Seto Kaiba…"

"He was a kind kid, but for strange reason he had disappeared into thin air," Honda Hiroto replied, "Even the high profile cameras in his household didn't work, so Kaiba literally went crazy looking and searching for him. But the poor kid was never found. So reporters concluded in their articles that Mokuba Kaiba was kidnapped by several clever henchmen of Kaiba's ex-vice presidents who wanted Kaiba Corp., and killed the kid when Seto refused to hand over the company. And now, the best bit was always masqueraded under lies," he had on a shit-eating grin, "You know for a fact that Seto would rather sacrifice his life's work than see his brother's dead body."

"And for some strange reason, behind the scenes when the newspapers were out and the news of Mokuba's 'tragic death' were out of dated—well, maybe you know her I'm not sure—but Seto began to repenting his anger on this young woman named Anzu Mazaki, as if blaming her for his disappearance," the cop scoffed, folding his arms irritated, Honda continued nonetheless, "Anzu was one my very best friends, I knew her since high school and she was probably the nicest person I know on earth with the kindest heart. She always dreamed to be a dancer, and learn dance in Julliard. She could have made it, you know, but somehow something was stopping her dreams from coming true. Word seeped out, she was refused by ten of the best dance schools in the world."

Mokuba looked on, with surprise, "Refused? She is such a—I mean—she must have been too good not be refused…"

"That's what I was dumbfounded by!" Honda slapped his hand on the steering wheel with an aggravated sigh, "But soon more and more school she tried applying to had one by one declined her offer, it became almost a ritual that even her old dancing school in the city, the Domino Drama and Dance Hall had down-to-earth refused Anzu to come back for another class no matter how god she was. It was incredibly mind-blowing! Someone was definitely setting up traps for her—and soon, Yugi Mutou, uh, another friend of mine, had found out that the words led all the way up to Seto Kaiba himself! Whether he was bored and was ruining lives, or he was absolutely devastated of Mokuba's disappearance but if I had told you the next thing I could be telling you, it would the biggest gossip at the turn of the century! Uh, besides the engagement between Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Katsuya, of course…"

"Tell me," Mokuba whispered desperately, wanting to know. Really wanting to know...

"Mokuba left him a note! A goodbye note in fact!" Honda snorted angrily, turning on the corner, "Saying he left her because he _hated_ the living bleeding guts of Anzu Mazaki! Blaming her for his brother's _change_ or something so fucking ridiculous! As if stopping the love Seto had for him, all the things the Kaiba brothers had worked for—that little runt probably had no idea what he was talking about, or Seto had made it up because through that crazy separation between him and Mokuba, he became back his old self…cold, heartless…a bastard…"

"The crazier thing was that Shizuka had no absolute idea of the hatred Seto held for Anzu, and he was doing all this rage stuff with her brother because so she fall more in love with him when he began to flower her with caring words and gifts. Five years ago, if Mokuba didn't run away maybe life would have been better," Honda parked in a parking lot in front of a giant station.

"W-What happened to A-Anzu Mazaki…?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"Oh, she's living a content life," the shorter cop said, fingering his hat, "Behind the law and order that had bestow on her. She lives in a kind of life meant for men and not for a dancer, but she was strong and soon, she was able to make a modest living with an okay pay and she still see more of her friends…but that sort of flame in her heart, that had driven to want to become a dancer, had extinguished—"

"Don't say that!" Honda cried, but he continued unfazed.

"She's happy, she's content," the cop blabbered on, with his dull blue eyes boring into the raven-haired teenager's sapphire eyes, "She knows her limits, she is proud to be part of the force protecting the streets and people from dangers. She is a good cop, a great cop for the last two years."

"You can be more than just that," Honda growled angrily, "You deserve so much more."

"I don't, I just don't," the cop whispered, depressingly, "Dancing isn't for me…not anymore…"

"Wait a minute…" Mokuba looked at the nameless cop, asked him a question he never thought to ask, "Who are you?"

The feminine cop who looked at him with radiant blue eyes, like hard cobalt jewels, he had reached his hand and lifted off the navy hat that covered all his brown hair. With one pull, a stream of soft brown hair fell down, reaching down his elbows like a sweep of flash. Small bangs had clung over his slender eyebrows, and his eyes were revealed. It was dull, but a pure blue. It had still sparkled in the sun, but it did not sparkle with his heart. When his entire face was shown, he proved more than just being a man when he showed Mokuba his beautiful face.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki," the young woman murmured sadly.

_What had he done? _

**To Be Continued**

_Sorry for the long wait, had other things to do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please wait patiently for the next chapter._


End file.
